Forgotten Agonies
by KSistern777
Summary: An uneventful evening ends up leading to a poor white-haired hikari breaking down for unknown reasons.


**Hello, dear friends of mine. I am writing a wondrous fic for you filled with magic and fearies and mermaids and angels!**

**I'm lying, the only angel in here is gonna be a poor little white haired boy who has naught to ponder but pain.**

**Or does he? Read on!**

* * *

I am a soul condemned  
I know where I belong  
I know why I am here  
Because I am not strong

He controls all that I am  
He rules my very being  
This no longer is my life  
No point in disagreeing

He takes me whenever he'll please  
All that is weak I embody  
He murders my mentality  
While he violates my body

He owns all I was and would have been  
I am naught but a bug in his eyes  
He's one who'd stab a butterflies wing  
And hold it to flames until it dies

He's like a child dissecting a frog  
Only it's humans that's his specialty  
He uses his knife, his beloved blade  
To him there's no use for frivolity

At least I can say that I'm special to him  
Though, I am not quite sure what good that can be  
It just brings me unimaginable pain  
And I can't ever be a fatality

That means I can't die  
It is not His will  
He wants me nearby  
There can be no grille

.

.

.

"Hey, Ryou? What do you have there?" asked the white haired boys lover.

Startled the albino looked up from the tattered paper in his hands with a slightly panicked look on his face. Upon seeing the other man he smiled and crumpled it up.

"Nothing, just some scribbles," he responded quietly. Then louder he said, "Boy this is boring."

"Oh come on, it was your idea to clean the attic! I suppose we can go downstairs for a drink if you want. Anzu made lemonade before she left."

"You go ahead, I'll be down in a minute."

As soon as the other left, Ryou went to the trash can by the wall and tossed in the paper. With quick hands he took a matchbox from the floor next to his foot and lit a match, then threw it in the trash as well. He watched the crumpled material burn with it's other unwanted companions.

When nothing but ashes remained of the memory, the boy made his way downstairs. He saw his lover outside on the patio, sitting on the steps with his head resting on his knees. The albino walked towards his partner, worry crossing his features.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No not really... I guess I was just kinda hoping I would remember something if we went through that old stuff," the other replied somewhat dejectedly.

Ryou immediately dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the man.

"The past doesn't matter! It only matters that we're together now! That's all that's important..." the albino chided his lover.

"But I want to remember! I want to remember you and this wonderful past you're always telling me about! I want to remember our first time!" the other had shaken the boy off, stood up and started pacing by now. "I want to remember first meeting you! And our first kiss! When we moved in together! Since then all I remember is you, and loving you."

Ryou ran to the other and held him tighter this time.

"I know you want to. But as long as you can't, we can only look forward. We can make new memories and hold them together. We don't need the past with the future I know we can have. All that matters is now. Just now..." Ryou trailed off as he started crying. The other held him tightly and tried to wipe away his tears with well placed kisses.

"I know, *kiss* I'm sorry. *kiss* I just *kiss* love you *kiss* so much," he replied. He began stroking Ryou's long, silky hair.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter," the boy kept repeating quietly to himself while the other tried to console him. "It doesn't mat-"

"You're right, it doesn't matter. All that matters is I love you, Ryou. Please stop crying. I love you!" the other said passionately, trying desperately to break through to the upset boy. Ryou stopped his sobs as he was led inside the house.

"I love you, too."

.

.

.

The albino boy lay next to his lover, staring at his sleeping face. He began whispering to himself.

"I know you love me. That's why you can't remember, why I don't want you to remember. It would only bring us pain. Our past was not happiness and love as I have reiterated to you. Only hurt and pain and anguish and agony. Nothing you should remember. It would only put us back in that state. We are happy now. That's all that matters. I'll carry the memory of our past. It doesn't need to be said aloud. None of it is important. All that is important anymore is that I love you."

Ryou relaxed and put his head back on the pillow.

"I love you, Bakura."

* * *

**Well, that was a late Christmas gift for Tenshi. (YGOfangirl4ever, check her out!) It was written in about twenty minutes and edited by IfritDemon666.**

**What would I do without you Ifrit?! Every time she proofreads a document for me I have to give her a cookie.**

**I owe her so many cookies...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the poem! If anyone cared to notice each line in each separate stanza has the same number of syllables in each line, to keep rhythm. Then... Umm... Ifrit sproofed it up...**

**Godammit! She makes me tell everyone when she edits my stuff, saying crap about credit. I s'pose I get it though...**

**Well, whatever, BYE! XD Merry Christmas!**

**-KSistern**


End file.
